


Decaying Hearts

by Toriko_Lover_2015, Yaoisweeeetyaoi



Series: Hearts [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Depression, Drug Addiction, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 11:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20545496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toriko_Lover_2015/pseuds/Toriko_Lover_2015, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoisweeeetyaoi/pseuds/Yaoisweeeetyaoi
Summary: I'm back on Sunny, but so is he.... why is he here with me? Law... you sick bastard, what... what are you doing to me!





	1. Sanji

“Zoro,” I climb into the crows nest, only to see him on the floor, his hand covered in his shirt, and blood drops on the wood, “Fuck!” I shout coming over to him, “Zoro! What happened?” I ask, taking his hand from his shirt, seeing glass mixed with blood on his knuckles.

“Sanji...” he whispers, 

I know when I hear that whisper, he’s back in that dark place again. I want to gut the mother fucker for what he’s done to Zoro, but Zoro begs me not to. I take him over to his wash table, and place his hand in the water, while trying to pick out the glass.

“”He was here…” He looks at me, “He was here Sanji.” 

“No, one was here, it’s just us okay,” I look at him before wrapping his hand up in his bandana.    
“Tell me what happened Zoro, Chopper said it would help to talk,”

“Every day...” he starts off, “When he first… had me, he talked about my muscles how he would miss them…” 

That fucking bastard…. I didn’t want to hear more, but I had to….I need to be there for him and comfort him from the nightmare he lives inside of him. 

  
  


“He tied me to a bed… I sat there until they faded... he fed me so little, I chose to try and starve myself but he forced me to have a feeding tube,” he winces a bit as I tie the cloth on his hand. “I’m weak like this… he viewed me as a threat when I was stronger, but praised me for my body...”

“Zoro, there is absolutely no rush for you to get back to what you were, and you need to know that… You just went through something I never could imagine that no one should ever go through... you need time to recover.”

“Hasn’t this been enough?” He pulls his hand away from me, “Its been long enough, I need to-"

I pull him close cutting him off, I stroke his back gently, and kiss his cheek. “Time is something we have plenty of Zoro... the only example I can give is your scar from Mihawk, you aggravated it and it took longer to heal. But when you relaxed, did what Chopper said, it healed in no time.”

“It’s a scar though.“

“Yeah, it’s a scar, but you know what it makes you you.” I kiss him once again. “If you aggravate this one you’re going to lose who you are and that son of a bitch will get what he wants…take that power back into yourself Zoro.” 

I look at him and it seems to click in his head, but who knows if he really heard me… he nods and kisses me back before looking at his hand. 

“Thanks Sanji,” he holds his clothed hand with his other hand. .

“You really don’t need to thank me for anything Zoro. I’m here for you, whenever you need me or anyone else we are there to help you, okay?” 

I see a pause in his face, almost like he didn’t believe me, but he kisses me softly and leaned against me. “They are here for me, I … I know.” 

I stroke his hair gently and pray to whoever that Zoro will believe my words, that we are all here for him. That he is going to be Zoro, the world’s greatest swordsman, once again. 

Once I get him back into the room and asleep I leave to start lunch which was hard to focus on, as I think of how hard it is for him. 

“Hey Sanji,” 

I look up at Luffy, he was standing in the door with his arms crossed. Something was off about him, almost like he was actually thinking about something. 

“What’s on your mind?” I ask before looking back at the cutting board. 

“Zoro honestly,” he answers, “he seems to be doing a lot better.”

“Sort of, but something like that..” I sigh, “he’s trying, but… I know certain things stops him,” I think about every nightmare he has and how he doesn’t even refer to Law by name.

“Sanji… can I tell you something?” 

I look at him, a little taken aback from his serious look. I put down the knife, and turn to face him. 

“What’s up Luffy?”

“First, has… Zoro said who did this to him yet?” he asks 

I bite my lip… I know I promised not to say…. But I cant seem to stop my mouth from attempting to say that fuckers name.

“…. Trafalgar?” Luffy looks at me, which puts me in more shock. 

I turn to face him completely, reaching into my pocket to grab a cigarette and a lighter. I light my cigarette and exhale slowly, maybe he saw the scars... that has to be it putting two and two together. Though it would surprise me that he did figure it out since he wasnt the ‘smartest’ person on the ship.

“How did you know?” I ask looking at him. 

“Five months after he went missing… when….”

“Five months….” I frowned a bit, “wait, you saw him five months and didn’t fucking get him!” I shout at him the anger filling my body and vision. 

“I wanted to, I was trying to put together a pl-"

“Do you know the shit he went through!” 

“I never said I didn’t, please… hear me out"

I growl as I send my foot flying towards his face, causing him to fly into a wall… he doesn’t even try to block it.. he takes it like…. Like he wants it… fine! I’ll give it to him. 

I grab him from the wall, slamming my knee into his face, and kicked him once again into the stove. When he doesn’t get up immediately, I pulled him by his hair clenching my fist tightly as I lay a punch into his face followed by another. Soon I cant see anything but Law’s face taunting me… 

I see him holding up Zoro’s heart squeezing it tightly, and hearing him cry out… I can only imagine him cutting Zoro to make those scars, when he forced himself onto Zoro… 

My vision becomes blurry as I feel tears start to crawl down my face. I was going to lose Zoro… I was going to lose another person… 

Suddenly, I feel a warm hand clasp onto my shoulder, and I see the mess I’ve made. Luffy’s face is bloody and swollen, but, but he looks at me like, like I didn’t just do this to him. 

“S..sanji…. I wanted him back too,” he groans getting up slowly, “And I wanted Law to pay for thinking he… could just take him…” he looks at me, and I see tears in his eyes.

I drop him feeling my own hands tremble. I.. I was helpless, even Luffy was helpless…. 

“I… am so… sorry Sanji….. I should have acted faster,” he cries his hands gripping his shorts tightly. “I should have knocked him out! But I was scared he'd hurt Zoro more…”

I realize I’ve been holding my breath, because my lungs burn so badly, I exhale slowly, covering my face. Is this why Luffy has been so, withdrawn? Why he just stays next to the communicator? Is this why he’s been following Law? 

“Why,” I finally spoke, “Why tell him where we are going?” I finally ask.

“Franky….. he talked to…. to Iceburg….. if…. If law goes missing there…… no one….. would care,” 

I finally let it hit me, He plans on…. no.. “Death is too good for him…. I want him to suffer..” I whisper. 

“…. Sanji…. Please…. Trust me.”

  
  



	2. Trafalgar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm going crazy without you... I need you

Zoro…. My sweet Zoro…. Its been weeks, and I’m going insane without you here at my side. I cannot sleep, think, or function without you.. I need you back, and I can’t wait for you to see it…

I walk into my bathroom and I see us making love all over the sink, you begging me for more, begging me to cum… are they taking those memories away from you? They replacing them with lies? Zoro… Zoro I need to see you, it’s been so long, I can’t bear it anymore. 

I walk from my room to the navigation station, to see Bepo looking at the maps. I come over to see our radar, and smile a bit, Zoro is right above us, he’s within my grasp. 

“Bepo, prepare us to go to the surface, I think I can use some fresh air,”

“Yes… okay captain,” He looked to the others who began setting things in motion. 

Zoro, I’ll be with you soon… I cant wait to hold you in my arms~. I walk out the room and head back to my own room, sitting on my bed stretching. His scent is fading in here, and I hate it. 

I look beside me, seeing Zoro laying beside me, his eyes closed, curled up in a deep slumber. I lean over, kissing him, only to realize I’m kissing a pillow. Dammit Zoro… damn it I need you. 

A few minutes later, I am told we have reached the surface, and the straw hats were near us. I rejoice in that though, and nod as I make my way up to the deck. 

The moon was bright, and the air was thick, but warm. It was beyond a perfect night. I only wish Zoro was standing here beside me to enjoy it. I look to see the sunny next to us and smile to myself as I see Franky and Brook walking around, which can only mean my sweet Zoro is near by. 

My mind started to wonder, where on the ship was he? Did they keep him in Chopper’s medical room? No, maybe he’s in his room, and he’s thinking about me? I look up the ship, and see the crows nest… he was there, probably trying to work out…. It’ll take a while though, he won't be back to himself over night.. 

I sigh softly, hearing Bepo, Sachi, and Penguin come on the deck. I’m going to have to break away from them, and see Zoro… I need to see him, I’m going crazy. 

“Captain…”

“Not now Bepo…. I just want silence for a while,” 

“Okay Captain,” Bepo seems to back off. 

I look at up at the sunny, and licks my lips. I need him now more than ever. 

_ “Get back!”  _

_ I smile looking at him, he is naked, and shaking as his body is pressed against the wall of my shower. Its been maybe a month since I brought him on the ship, and his fire is just as bright as ever.  _

_ “What will you do Zoro?” I ask leaning in closer, nipping at his neck. “Will you try and fight me again? Don’t you remember how well that went the last time?”  _

_ His body seemed to loosen up and I love it. He needs to be used to me, and only me. _

_ “It’s our anniversary,” I whisper. “Since I brought you here… every day is a gift you give to me… yet you have yet to calm down,”  _

_ “Because you need to fucking let me go” He spits at me, and I smile wiping he saliva from my face. _

_ “Zoro… You’re going to love me… I’ll show you every day we are meant to be together.” _

I walk along the deck and look at the Sunny, dammit, I can’t contain myself I need to see him. 

“Captain, are you okay?” Bepo comes behind me tapping my shoulder. 

“I’m fine,” I glare at him not wanting to deal with them, I want to be with my Zoro, “I will be back,” 

With that I walk off and head to the Sunny. I was quiet with my steps, and movements. On board, I saw no one on the deck, it must be a snack time or something, because I hear the most noise coming from the kitchen. But, its my luck, if you will, he walks out. 

He’s gained a bit of weight, it looks good on him. He looks over and before he can react, I use my room to take us to the crows nest. 

“I’ve missed you Zoro,” I smile as I step closer to him. “it’s so lonely without you there with me,”

He clenches his fists and is about to attack when I take my sword and slice his arm and watch it float away. 

“Bastard!” he tries to shout attempting to come at me with his other. 

I slice that one and smile, “We can cut off more… or… you show me how much you’ve missed me?” 

Zoro glares at me, that fire I love is brighter than ever, but, I know he will break soon. 

“On your knees…” 

“give me… my..my arms,” 

“why?” 

“Please,” he looks away from me, a scowl on his face.

I can’t stay mad at him, so I reattach them and smile at him. “Zoro… get on your knees….” I come in front of him, and stroke his cheek gently. 

I’m not surprised when I feel a fist in my stomach, it’s not as powerful as it once was, but it has a nice bite to it, nearly knocking the breath out of me. I growl as I surround us with my room, and pull out his heart, squeezing it.

“Do you really want to play this game Zoro?” I ask, kneeling next to him, watching as he cried silently in pain. “Cause you know I will  ** _ALWAYS_ ** win,” He reached for the container, but I pull it back from him, and smile. “Are you going to behave? I’ll give it back once you behave,” He gives me a painful nod, and I smile standing, “Then you better do a good job Zoro… or not only will I squeeze, I’ll kill them all in front of you,” 

I have his attention at this point, and he seems to be more compliant, he gets on his hands and knees and crawls over to me before getting on his knees and unzipping my pants. 

I’ve been thinking about this for so long, his warm wet tongue dragging along my shaft. I give a shiver as I bite my lip, looking down at him, I want him to take more of me in his mouth.

“I know you can do better than that Zoro,” I grip his hair with one hand, to hold him steady, and thrust my hips into him. “Ah that’s better My love.”

He chokes, and tries to pull away from me, but he’s met with another thrust. I shiver looking at him as he tries to pull away. His hands are on my hips, his nails dig into my skin, and I growl, pushing him back and slapping him across the face. “You really think that’s going to hurt me Zoro?” I look at him, grabbing his hair, pulling him back, “You have to make up for everything you’ve put me through,” 

“Please law,” he whines, god I hate being so stern with him, “Please Law….”

I sigh softly, he’s right, his mouth isn’t enough to satisfy me, “Zoro,” I stop hearing someone climb up the ladder, “Why don’t we go home real quick?”

“N..no!” he tries to call out 

I am about to hit him once again but I hear the door which unfortunately means, it's time to go, I kneel down, and kiss him before I vanish back onto my ship. My sweet Zoro, you’ll come home soon. 


End file.
